He regresado
by Zero and Xero
Summary: Dos hermanos, Zero y Xero van a la pizzeria, y de un momento a otro se reencuentran con un amigo de ellos de la infancia y tienen una noche divertida tras quedarse como guardias de seguridad


He regresado

Estaban dos hermanos en hogar y sus padres no estaban allí, apenas eran las 9:30pm faltaban tres horas para que sus padres llegaran a casa pues trabajaban hasta tarde, decidieron jugar con su consola que les regalaron en navidad el año pasado

Vamos hermano eso es todo lo que tienes! – Exclamo uno de los hermanos retando al menor

Estas haciendo trampa, no paras de hacer lo mismo! – Molesto decidió empezar a hacer lo mismo pero no le resulto muy bien

Ya casi… te gane! – Celebro el mayor, dando saltos por toda la casa

Ganaste haciendo trampa Xero! – Se levantó enojado el joven de cabellos rojizos

Zero no te pongas así es solo un juego, uh? Espera tengo una llamada… Eh vístete que Laili nos ha invitado a la pizzería – Se encamino hasta la puerta para colocarse su chaqueta de cuero negra

Vale hermano iré, pero espera a que me ponga ropa adecuada, no pienso ir en pijama – Se dirigió a su habitación a buscar que ponerse, al final solo se puso un jean negro con unas converse azul oscuro junto con una camiseta amarilla con el rostro de Homero Simpson y una chaqueta rojo oscuro

Tardaste mucho, bueno vámonos – Salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron escaleras abajo hasta la planta baja y salir del edificio fueron rumbo a la pizzería

Sabes algo, me impresiona todo lo que ha perdurado esta pizzería, pues todo lo que ha sucedido y no cierra – Hablo mientras llegaban a la pizzería, al entrar vieron a Laili en una mesa cerca de Show Stage

Hola chicos cómo están? – Saludo la joven chica, Laili que estaba sentada esperándolos en la mesa

Hola Laili, estamos bien nos alegra verte – Regresaron el saludo al unísono seguido de esto decidieron sentarse en la mesa junto a ella

Hola como estáis? – Pregunto un chico detrás de ellos, Zero y Xero se sorprendieron al verlo, pero Laili no lo reconocio

Miguel has vuelto a la ciudad! – Los dos jóvenes se levantaron para abrazarlo con mucho cariño

Quien es él? – pregunto la joven pues estaba fuera de lugar

Él es nuestro mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde que el nació – Explico Zero felizmente tras reencontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos

Pero por qué no lo presentaste antes? – Volvió a preguntar con la misma confusión

Pues el desapareció de la ciudad por problemas, pero lo que importa es que ha regresado, y dime volverás a escribir tus historias para esa página? – Pregunto, pues en sus historias siempre los incluía

Pues claro que si, además no puedo dejar a mis lectores sin historia, así que decidí volver para escribir y verlos de nuevo – Explico Miguel mientras se sentaba con ellos, después de un largo rato de una charla amena Chica les entrego las pizzas – Así que a ustedes los animatronicos no les hacen daño por eso? Vaya pensaba que nunca pasaría, al fin y al cabo en el fondo tienen vida

Pues sí, así es pero es por otras razones pero después te las diremos, Guao ya son las diez de la noche, ya va a empezar mi turno Miguel quieres quedarte? – Pregunto amablemente Laili al joven de trece años

Me parece bien, así podre ver la pizzería de noche, solo dejen que le avise a mis padres – Tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a sus padres diciendo que se quedaría hasta tarde con Zero y Xero, a lo cual dijeron que si – Bien pero no empieza el turno a las doce?

Así es, pero cierran la pizzería a las diez para cerrar las ventanas y puertas para que cuando lleguemos solo nos encarguemos del resto entiendes? – Explico Xero a lo cual el chico entendió, todos salieron de la pizzería y tomaron caminos diferentes, al llegar al apartamento decidieron jugar en la consola hasta que se hicieran las 11:50

Eh chicos ya debemos ir a la pizzería, si no llegaremos tarde – Dijo el moreno(1), se prepararon para bajar las escaleras del edificio y dirigirse a la pizzería, al llegar estaba Laili esperándolos en la puerta

Laili y los demás dónde están? – Pregunto Zero pues no se encontraban con ella esperando

No pudieron venir pues dijeron que estaban ocupados haciendo algo, pero no me explicaron que era – Hablo la joven, tras esto decidieron entrar a la pizzería, el dueño se despidió de ellos y se dirigieron a la oficina, pero esta se quedo hablando con Foxy

Hola mi sirena hermosa como a estado? – pregunto el alto zorro pirata mientras abrazaba a su novia

Necesito que me hagas un favor – Pidió al pirata animatronicos, tenia algo para hacer disfrutar a Miguel

Lo que sea por usted mi amada – Laili le pidió para que se acercara y le conto su plan, a lo cual este pregunto – está segura de esto?

Absolutamente, ahora ve y diles a los demás nuestro plan, nos vemos – le dio un pequeño beso y caminó hasta llegar a la oficina

Porque tardaste tanto? Ya casi son las doce – Al decir eso se hicieron las doce en punto y decidió tomar la tableta – Eh!? Ya no está Toy Chica, Laili no me dijiste nada acerca de los toys – Después de esto se escuchó un grito, Zero ya no estaba

Eh que me harás suéltame! – Exclamo asustado el chico, pero al ver esos ojos azules quedo en un trance, lo que les pareció una eternidad quedarse viendo fue solo unos segundos

_Este chico me acaba de enamorar, su cabello rojizo es tan suave – _Pensó mientras tocaba la cabellera de Zero ese pelo largo hasta los hombros, esa expresión en su rostro de miedo solo provocaba en ella una extraña sensación en ella, ¿excitación quizás?, pero no podía pensar en ello ahora pues Toy Freddy se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos y se escondieron en Parts/Service

Ok, ok no hay que perder la calma, Zero probablemente no este por la mañana ya perdí a uno de mis amigos – Daba vueltas por toda la oficina pensando en que hacer

Te recuerda a alguien esta actitud? – Pregunto Xero sabiendo la respuesta

Sí, creo que si me recuerda a alguien – Dice conteniendo la risa de verlo hacer eso

Ya sé que hacer, debo ver por aquí… Foxy no está en su lugar… Kyaaaaa! – Grito al ver a Mangle llevarse a Laili por el pasillo, de esto reacciono y tomo a Laili de un zapato, pero su fuerza no era nada a comparación de la de Mangle y lo único que hizo fue que le quito el zapato

Mangle suéltame ya! – Exclamo desesperada sabía que la había reparado, pero quizás ellos no piensen tan bien de los humanos

Está bien, no me grites – La soltó toscamente frente a Pirate Cove tras esto se colgó del techo y se desapareció entre las sombras

**En la Oficina**

Que crees que debamos hacer?, Miguel? – Se levantó de la silla giratoria y vio a su amigo en posición fetal abrazando el zapato de Laili

Se ha ido, se ha ido, se ha ido… - ya tenía un serio problema, Xero al ver esto se acercó a él y lo empezó a sacudir de un lado a otro – Tienes que controlarte no podemos perder la cabeza en momentos así! – Grito al menor, pero cuando se dieron cuenta empezó a sonar la risa de Toy Freddy

Mierda, Freddy viene a por nosotros, estamos perdidos – Se soltó del agarre del mayor y se sentó en una esquina, Xero fue a apoyarlo pero fue jalado por Toy Bonnie desde un conducto de ventilación

Ayuda Miguel, Ayuda! – No podía decir nada más estaba congelado mirando a su captor mientras este lo llevaba a Prize Corner, al llegar lo encerró allí, no se preocupó mucho por Puppet pero Mangle era lo que más temía, ella le parecía hermosa pero no sabía si ella pensaba lo mismo tras pensar esto empezó a escuchar estática de un pequeño radio en esa sala

_Ahí está ese chico de nuevo, supongo que tendré que pediré las gracias a BonBon - _Pensó fastidiada, pero no perdería esta oportunidad, bajo de su escondite para estar de pie sobre el suelo, su tamaño no era comparado con el de los demás pues por eso se la pasaba columpiándose en el techo

Hola Mangle – Hablo temeroso el joven mientras se levantaba del suelo, noto que él era unos centímetros más alto que ella y que ese blanquecino pelaje y orejas rosadas era lo que más resaltaba su belleza, y sus ojos color ámbar dejaron a un Xero hipnotizado

**Mientras tanto con Zero**

Tranquilo mientras Freddy no descubra donde estamos, estaremos bien – Se preocupaba por vez primera por alguien más que no fuera ella, eso le sorprendió pero no podía dejar que muriese a manos de Toy Freddy y seguido de esto lo abrazo protectoramente y empezó a sentir el calor corporal del menor en su frio cuerpo mecánico

_Porque me cuida de esta manera, sé que ese día nos quedamos mirando, pero eso fue todo nada más, no contaba que tenga sentimientos hacia mí – _Tenía una laguna de pensamientos, estaba confundido pero a la vez alegrado pues él también estaba enamorado de esa hermosa polluela

**En la oficina**

Que hago, estoy solo tendré que tomar el control de esto – Se sentó en la silla y tomo la máscara de Toy Freddy y a la vez la tableta, observo a Toy Bonnie en el ducto derecho, al apagar la tableta noto que estaba entrando, se colocó la máscara y después de un rato se fue, tomó de nuevo la tableta y vio un triángulo anaranjado y empezó a darle cuerda a la caja musical – _Soy todo un profesional en esto – _Pensó mientras seguía haciendo eso

**Con Xero**

_No me hagas nada por favor_ – Pensaba mientras se acercaba a la zorra pirata, al estar frente a frente este tenía un ligero sonrojo, Mangle al notar esto bajo las orejas y tenía también un poco de sonrojo pero no se notaba por su maquillaje y de un momento a otro se le cayó la oreja derecha

Oh mi oreja – Dijo en voz baja, los dos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para tomarla, al hacer esto tuvieron un cruce de miradas y fueron acercando sus rostros hasta sentir el cálido aliento del chico y el sentía el gélido(2) aliento de esta, lo más raro que el capto es que ella respiraba pero no le dio mucha importancia estaban tan cerca solo a milímetros de unir sus labios pero Puppet salió de la caja musical para dirigirse a la oficina – _Maldito Puppet, te las veras conmigo mañana - _ Pensó enojada la zorra

Creo que ya debo irme, nos vemos – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró de allí, dejando a una Mangle anonadada, y de un momento a otro se le cayó la otra oreja

**Con Laili**

Hasta mañana Foxy ya van a ser la 6:00, nos vemos – Le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios solo para retirarse de allí

Hasta mañana sirena te esperare impaciente – Hablo mientras cerraba la cortina y se adentraba en su cueva

**En Parts/Service**

Toy Chica ya debo irme, me agrado estar contigo, nos vemos – Al igual que su hermano le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró de ese lugar, no sin después de un largo abrazo por parte de la polluela

Igualmente Zero Hasta luego – Se dirigió a Show Stage para quedar inmóvil junto a sus amigos – _Nos vemos, Zero –_ Pensó para cerrar los ojos y quedar apagada

**En la Oficina**

Suéltame, Suéltame! – Gritaba desesperado el menor mientras era arrastrado por Puppet por el pasillo, en eso llegaban los demás

Puppet suéltale, él es amigo nuestro – Decía Laili mientras este lo soltaba

Lo siento Laili, no lo sabía mis disculpas mejor me voy ya casi son las seis – Desapareció entre la oscuridad y de un momento a otro

**6:00**

DING DONG DING! YAY!

Yay, la pizzería ya abrió – Dijo Laili – Chicos debemos irnos ya – tras decir esto todos salieron de la pizzería

Eh esperen que se me a quedado el móvil – Dicho esto al regresar a la oficina lo tomó y mientras caminaba por el pasillo dio una pequeña mirada a sus espaldas y vio a un extraño animatronico parecía un conejo dorado pero estaba totalmente deteriorado y sentía su mirada, de ver esto salió corriendo hasta la entrada – Ya lo tengo vámonos

Muy bien entonces… - Antes de que la joven terminara la frase recibió un mensaje de su prima que decía – _Laili ven rápido a casa es urgente – _Tras recibir este mensaje le dijo a los chicos que la acompañaran a lo cual aceptaron al llegar los llenaron de confeti a los tres

Feliz cumpleaños Laili! – Todos gritaron al verlos entrar, disfrutaron un buen rato de la fiesta hasta que Zero, Xero y Miguel tuvieron que irse

Nos vemos Laili, fue un gusto conocerte – Dijo el menor mientras felicitaba a la misma por su cumpleaños

El gusto es mío, nos vemos cuídense – Los tres chicos se fueron hasta el apartamento al llegar desayunaron y se fueron a la habitación de ambos hermanos y durmieron tranquilamente los tres jóvenes

**FIN**

Hola Twilight soy Miguel, vengo para desearte un feliz cumpleaños y que sigas cumpliendo más, te deseo lo mejor del mundo y que sigas así como vas con tus historias, por cierto me fascino el capítulo 2 de Mi amado pirata Mi hermosa sirena, bueno hasta aquí mi mensaje nos leemos pronto, a continuación las cosas que no se entiendan en la historia

moreno(1): Pues mi color de piel, por si acaso alguien no entendio

gélido(2): Clima extremadamente frio

**Notas finales**

Laili es un personaje salido de la imaginación de Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 y me permitió usar a ese personaje, así que cualquier mensaje ofensivo antes de haber leído esto, que se lo meta por el cu**

Zero y Xero son personajes de mi Autoría, así que puedo usarlos en cualquier historia o fic que se me ocurra

Finalmente, los personajes de FNA pertenecen a Scott Cawthon


End file.
